happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 2
Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 2 is the continuation to the first part of the story with the same name by Sleep Mast R. It aired on deviantART on June 15, 2018. In this part, the always-sleeping Cub gets lost from the family and ends up in a very strange place. Plot The story starts in the middle of the night, with Joshua and Jessica sitting on their handmade bed, sleepless because they slept too much during the day. They question how it's even possible that Cub always sleeps. They are also afraid that they will be hated if they become nocturnal (i.e. sleeping through the day and awake through the night). Meanwhile, Jordan K is sitting on his bed, still missing his tails from Part 1. He is unable to sleep. Later, when morning comes, Cub sleeps on and Smalltail wakes up with a stretch. Jordan K is then seen with dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he didn't get any sleep. However, he is still sleepless because he lacks his tails. Jasmine is then seen in Cub's room. She guesses that Cub will sleep the day away, and tries to tell him the bed is full of germs. He doesn't react, so she puts him on the roof of the house in an attempt to punish him. The scene then cuts to the family's kitchen, where Jamie has a special breakfast of popcorn-flavored pancakes for the family. Hovee likes the breakfast, and Ginger questions where Jordan K is. Jordan is seen standing sleep-deprived in front of his mother (Amanda), who tries to get him to go to sleep, but he refuses. She also tells him that she just got Joshua and Jessica to bed (presumably because they were up all night). As the breakfast is irrelevant to the story, it is then skipped with the use of a time card. David then walks up to Cub's room, and sees to his utter horror that the bed is empty. Due to Cub's sleeping sickness, he has never seen the bed without Cub in it for the past month. The family (along with Cuddles) goes to have a look. Jasmine then tells David that she put Cub on the roof to punish him for always sleeping. Unfortunately, before David climbs up to the roof, Cub carelessly rolls off of it, and falls down into the trunk of Lifty and Shifty's van in Doggone It. Shifty then drives the van. The raccoons discuss that they have everything to take to the bank even though they may have a few unneeded things. Eventually Shifty drives toward a red light without seeing it and Lifty alerts him. He then stops the van at a strong halt, which throws Cub out and onto the curb of Brainy's house. Brainy walks outside and picks up Cub, threatening to put him on his table of shame if he doesn't wake up. Meanwhile, David climbed a ladder to the roof and doesn't see Cub there; he gets disappointed at Jasmine for "lying" even though she didn't lie. He gets fed up and asks the family to search for Cub. Ginger looks in the bathroom and doesn't see him there. Hovee observes that Pop is sleeping when he looks in Pop's room. Cuddles looks in the living room where the babies are still sleeping, but in weirder positions than before. Jamie looks in the kitchen and doesn't see Cub. Bigtail asks Smalltail if he saw Cub and Smalltail denies, as well as pointing out that Bigtail doesn't have a tail and nicknaming him "No-tail." Jordan K is unable to search because he is sleepy and has a headache; again Amanda tells him to sleep and he refuses. After negative results, David tells them that they should go outside to continue searching. So he, Cuddles, Bigtail, Hovee and Ginger go outside; Ginger explains that Jamie's busy cooking something and Jasmine said she'd investigate Cub. He also says no one should be alarmed upon seeing sleepers. Hovee agrees that they should start in case the Kaplan Boys get their tails back as a reward, additionally pointing out that if he gets his tail back then he'll take a nap. David tells everyone to compromise in the search and look in different directions for efficiency, and that he'll stay at the starting spot where they'll meet him back. Cuddles sets off west, Bigtail sets off north, Hovee sets off east, and Ginger sets off south. Then they disappear. Hovee is then seen coming across Disco Bear asleep in his bed, and then leaving the house. The scene then cuts to the Kaplans' house, where Jordan K's eyes are red (indicating ill condition). As Amanda tries to get him to go to sleep, Joshua and Jessica can be seen in an awkward piled position while they sleep, and Smalltail is seen filthy after having eaten the popcorn Jamie made and peed his diaper. Meanwhile, in the search, Bigtail asks Snowers if he saw Cub. Snowers denies and says he's waiting for Giggles, then points out Bigtail's lack of a tail. Cuddles asks Music if he saw Cub. He says no. Ginger asks Flaky if she saw Cub; as much as Flaky was annoyed around Ginger, the last time she saw Cub was when Cub was sleeping on her glass table. Hovee then asks Flippy if he knows where Cub is (due to Flippy being a bear and all). Flippy explains that Cub will probably sleep until Hovee's birthday, because of an uncommon situation of bears hibernating outside the winter. Then he demonstrates by swallowing a sleeping pill. Unfortunately for Hovee, the pill was not fake, so Flippy ends up fast asleep throughout the rest of the story. Meanwhile, at Brainy's house, Brainy tries feeding Cub but Cub doesn't wake up. Brainy resorts to asking his family members about the bear cub. Ginger, Hovee and Bigtail are then seen meeting back with David after an unsuccessful search for Cub. Cuddles stayed behind and bravely continued the search on his own. Hovee points out that all four bears in the official HTF (Cub, Pop, Disco Bear and Flippy) are sleeping, a fact that only Hovee himself witnessed. Then David tells the three that they should go home because Jamie probably fixed lunch and is waiting for them. While they walk back, Bigtail says that sleepers don't annoy him even though his lack of tail does. Suddenly, Ginger stops in horror. He sees a statue of himself with a clown-like face and it hurts his feelings, but he can't tell the builders of the statue because they're sleeping after having finished it. Bigtail tries to comfort Ginger by telling him he didn't lose his tail like Jordan, Hovee and Bigtail did. The scene then cuts to the Kaplans' house again, where more popcorn got eaten and Smalltail is messier than he was before. Jamie gets on Smalltail's case for almost getting a stomachache, and says he needs a bath, while Jasmine refuses to touch him. Jordan K stands downstairs, still sleep-deprived, needing his tails back. Then Hovee and Bigtail return and reunite with Jordan. (It is assumed that Ginger enters the house off-screen.) When Bigtail tells Jordan that they will probably grow new tails soon, the miracle occurs: the three suddenly grow new tails in the same order that the old tails were ripped off (Jordan then Hovee then Bigtail). They cheer in joy about this, almost waking Joshua and Jessica. With his tails back, Jordan K sheds his shirt and falls asleep in his bed happily. Then, all the rest of the Kaplan family members are seen going to sleep (or sleeping on, in Joshua and Jessica's case), except Ginger. It is evident that this big sleep has not been planned. *Hovee takes a nap just like he previously said he would once his tail was back. **He explains that he got better rest than Jordan at night, but not quite enough. *Bigtail is unsure and thinks of staying up, but then he hears Jamie's voice from outside the room. *Jamie feels tired after cooking a lunch that she has never cooked before, so she undresses (off-screen) and sleeps in her bed. *David and Amanda then have a little conversation in the bedrooms hall, saying that the family is peaceful and Cuddles is tough and brave. Amanda decides to get the sleeping babies to their crib, which they do. **They discuss that as much as they'd hate if the babies were nocturnal, they're glad the babies are asleep, and hence not causing mischief. (It is normal for babies to sleep during the day anyway.) *David then decides to go to sleep himself, because the search apparently made him exhausted even though he didn't do any of the searching. This is presumably a natural fatigue experienced by adults. **David and Amanda ask Bigtail if he wants to hang out downstairs because the others are sleeping and he says "no thanks." **Then they are seen in their room, which is revealed to be connected to Ripley's room in the complex's neighboring house. David watches Ripley sleep on the other side of the glass door, and remarks that day can seem night-like due to blinds on windows and that there can be a sleep contagion. **When David settles in bed, Amanda is seen sleeping too, reasons unknown. Then David sleeps. *Bigtail finally decides to sleep, which he does by wrapping his tail around his body instead of using his blanket. **Incidentally this shows that the Kaplan Boys share one bedroom with a complicated design. *Ginger witnesses everything, and then sets off to do the chores of the sleepers in addition to his own chores. The scene then cuts to Brainy's house, where he, Timid, Toothy, Giggles and Chortle are agreeing on a family nap in Brainy's room. Timid questions Brainy's parents, Flippy and Annalise (who are not present), and Brainy says he somehow knows that they're both sleeping. When Brainy enters his room he sees Cub sleeping on one of the beds, and angrily throws him out because he's not part of the family. Meanwhile, the others question how they'll fit the five of them in two double beds (which technically have only four spaces) and Chortle answers that her daughter can share her space. Cub is then seen flying in mid-air and landing on a moving airplane. Bird poop falls on his head. Then, Cub rolls off the plane and lands right into the chimney of a prison building. He lands in jail cell C-5. But Cub remains oblivious to everything. Meanwhile, Cuddles (who has been searching for Cub the whole time) is seen in Brainy's house questioning whether Cub is there, but he observes that the family is napping, so he searches by himself. The scene then cuts to night, where Splendid is sleeping in his bed. At 11 PM, his alarm clock rings and he gets up and flies outside, implying some kind of nocturnality. (It can probably be agreed that if Splendid were awake during the events of this part, he would have grabbed the falling Cub.) Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty and Flaky then say "Yeah! You're our hero!" and Splendid starts to thank them, but unfortunately for Splendid they weren't talking to him. The six were actually talking to Jordan K and Hovee, who were seen heroically flying at night. They ask for autographs, but then Hovee tells them to turn around. (The camera shows Sleepmoon sleeping on a cloud when he does.) The six main HTFs then turn around and see Bigtail in a deep dark cave, able to see his way because of his tail. Jamie then tells Ginger how astonishing it is that the Kaplan Boys flew after re-energizing from sleep. Ginger, however, says he feels tired (because he didn't sleep when the rest of the family did), and did everyone's chores. He also says Hovee's chore of sweeping was especially hard; since the family was sleeping he could not use a noisy vacuum. After Jamie encourages Ginger to go to bed early, he additionally points out that he tasted Jamie's lunch and didn't understand it. David and Amanda then have an informal chat that the afternoon was unusually unproductive for them, while Jordan K and Hovee are seen flying in the background. Then Dr. Moon shows up, having found wires that'll cure Cub of his sleeping sickness. But her enthusiasm dies out when Amanda tells her that the family lost Cub, and then she panics. (At the end of this scene, Joshua and Jessica are seen awake, far away from their parents.) The screen fades out to "TO BE CONTINUED..." with a picture of the filthy Smalltail from earlier. Gallery SneakPeek18May20.png|This van looks familiar... CubBrainy.png|Brainy behaving towards Cub the same way Boss behaved towards Snoozer. hooray_for_the_kaplan_boys__by_jordanjellybean214-dcehrfu.png|The boys' tails are finally back! SneakPeekJune2018.png|It's hard to come to a decision when both of your roommates are sleeping. JordanHovee.png|The Kaplan Boys in flight. Controversy *Brainy angrily kicked Cub out of his house. This is out of character: he is supposed to be kind and gentle. **Sleep Mast R explained that Brainy would go angry in roleplays. However, he only does that when people troll him, and he certainly wouldn't be horrid to Cub in this case. Trivia *In the abbreviated name WHHBOLH, the abbreviated "HTF" is written as just the first letter "H." **The same is true for BFB; the "BFDI" is written as just "B." *This part is approximately 16 minutes in length, beating Part 1. *Several things about the Kaplan Boys' tails are revealed in this part: **They can sleep easily when they have their tails; **Jordan K and Hovee can fly using their tails; **Bigtail's tail can light up so he can see in darkness. *This part reveals Hovee's love interest in Splendid, as Hovee's bedroom has a picture on the wall with him and Splendid together with the label "ANGELIC BOND." *The sleeping Kaplan family scene is inspired by Sleep Mast R's real life situations at the beginning of a family vacation. *When Jordan K flies to his bed with his shirt flying off, that references Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw, where Greg Heffley is seen doing the same. *When David looks at Ripley, the SHTFII gag "HANDY WAS HERE!" is written backwards on the glass door. **This most likely means someone on the other side of the glass door (i.e. in Ripley's house) wrote it. *There are several sleeping characters and interesting props in the background. *Mime can be seen running to a bathroom after eating Lammy's sandwich, just like Flaky in Royal Flush. *The Goofy Ginger statue has a sign saying: "Cette statue a été créée par La Taupe et Handy." That is French for: "This statue has been created by The Mole and Handy." *When Cub rolls over at sunrise, a question is given in text: "How did his beanie never fall off his head?" Indeed, this is a common HTF goof involving hats and physics. *When Cub falls in the prison building, the words "THE FATE... OF FALLING" can be seen faintly. These words are based off The Fate of April, Sleep Mast R's point-and-click game on Scratch. *When Joshua and Jessica are seen sleeping, their tails are seen detached on the left side. It is assumed that as a punishment for ripping off Jordan, Hovee and Bigtail's tails, either they lost their tails naturally or someone ripped them off. **When the parents carry them to their crib, their tails are then seen taped to their diapers with old Scotch tape. *When Cuddles is with the sleeping babies, Jessica's face is directly down on the pillow. In real life, sleeping this way can be harmful due to possible loss of breath. *When Brainy says he knows that Flippy and Annalise are both sleeping, the viewers already knew that Flippy is sleeping. However, Annalise's situation was not seen at all. Production Notes *When the Kaplan Boys got their tails back, Jordan K was originally going to sleep in a bed made out of Bigtail's and Hovee's tails (the ones attached to them) and Joshua and Jessica's tails made into a pillow. This idea was dropped. *When Hovee said "By some kind of coincidence, I came across each one..." the Flash was originally going to display Cub, Pop, Disco Bear and Flippy sleeping. **Said display can be found in the source file, specifically in a symbol in the library whose Use Count is zero. *Part 2 was originally going to have Splendid going to sleep (or sleeping throughout his appearance), but instead it has Splendid waking up. Possible Faults *When Jordan K, Hovee and Bigtail jump and yell "WE GOT OUR TAILS BACK!", Jordan K's eyes are normal, but they should be sleep-deprived because this occurs before Jordan sleeps. *When Cub rolls off the airplane the bird poop somehow disappears completely. *When Petunia is facing away, her tail is on her front. (This has been fixed in the dA version.) *When Jordan K and Jamie are naked, their stomach markings are supposed to be blue and pink respectively, to match the insides of their ears. *Jasmine's "Has he no discipline?!" is mistyped as "Has ne no discipline?!" Category:Miscellaneous